dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ysolte Vannier
Ysolte Vannier is a major antagonist in the fanfiction Hero of the New Wave , later becoming a recurring character afterwards. She was a Magician from the Magician Faction of Khaos Brigade, Nilrem, before defecting from the group to follow after Frost Ziegler for reasons yet to be seen. Appearance Ysolte is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her early 20's, possessing a voluptuous body that is designed to be both enticing and methodical, if not a blend between sensual and practical. She has long, luscious violet hair and her ears are slightly pointed, the latter indicating her Succubus heritage. She was once dressed in a high-ranking Nilrem uniform, consisting of a short furlined black coat that clung to her body and revealed her cleavage, with matching short bottoms and stiletto boots, before it was destroyed in her second encounter with Frost. After that, she chose to wear revealing clothes usually made of latex or spandex that lean further towards seduction than protection. Outside of fights, she is seen in various outfits that seem to suit extremely high-end prostitutes, according to Frost's observation. She is one of the few characters in the fic to have a very large wardrobe. Personality Salacious in nature, Ysolte comes off as frivolous and vulgar to those who first meet her, with Frost even going as far as calling her a 'lascivious witch', a nickname that she has taken as a compliment. She enjoys the simple pleasures of life, choosing to do as little as possible and gaining more than she deserves, and dislikes being forced to do the biddings of faceless leaders. She is aware of her beauty and uses it to her own advantage, being a natural seductress and charming both men and women as easily as breathing air to make her own plans go accordingly and smoothly. This is a behavior that her adoptive father seemed to have pass on to her, or she was influenced by her heritage to naturally learn from him. She once possessed an Electra complex, which went away soon in life when her adoptive father firmly stated that he didn't adopt her just to "pull off a Hikaru Genji". Ysolte harbors immense hatred towards the Church, as exorcists of the Church had killed her family when she was still little because of her mother being a succubus and her father choosing to associate with a 'monster'. It is because of this hatred that she affiliates herself with a side that can destroy it someday; namely, Khaos Brigade. History progress Powers & Abilities Master Magician: Ysolte was once a high-ranking member from Nilrem, the Magician association that is affiliated with Khaos Brigade. Her title demanded that she be able to command stray Magicians without question and stand against High-class beasts with ease. Her specialization and talents lie mainly in the offensive and demonic arts. She has shown to have knowledge on forbidden spells as well. *'Devil Magic' *'Blood Magic' *'Black Magic' *'Norse Magic' Keen Mathematician: Magic is the knowledge and manipulation of equations, which makes mathematics an absolute must for Ysolte when everything that has to do with magic is just the addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division of numbers through advanced sequences and equations. Fine Scythe Wielder: Adding to her magical skills, her staff functions as a scythe which she deploys freely when she is required to be in close range of her opponents. It certainly throws enemies off to see a magician fight close combat, and inspires fear when fighting against a practitioner of a weapon that symbolizes death. Shapeshifting: Due to her Succubus blood, she is able to manipulate and change her physical appearance at will to suit her or other's desire without any formal training. It extends to gender, age, and potentially looking like anyone at all, even just a part of her appearance like the color of her hair. The only exception to this power are her ears. Charm: Exclusive to those of Succubi heritage,Ysolte can "charm" victims to her side to act as her own spies and soldiers, even without them ever knowing about it. It does not work on those who are mentally fortified or insane, as she must be able to understand their thinking process. Nimble Speed: Courtesy of her Sacred Gear, Ysolte can travel at speed that is almost impossible to catch up to. It has more to do with her distorting the perception of time than her actual speed, but even without it, she is still hard to follow. Equipments Unnamed Scythe Staff: A tool that acts as a magical foci and conduit for her spells, it doubles as a bladed weapon as well. The sickled blades are folded inward to make it resemble a staff, which is engraved with mystic runes along the shaft and blade that aid in the redirection and administration of arcane forces and elements. Sacred Gear Era: Ysolte's Sacred Gear has to do with time dilation, which allows her temporary and limited use of time manipulation. Contrary to popular belief, she cannot go back and forward in time like time travellers in fiction, but rather, "adjust" the few seconds of time within her own body. While Ysolte is capable of feats that are far beyond her limitations in this state, it places a great strain on both her body and sense of time with each repeated use, in which her body must forcefully readjust to the current time, essentially bringing it up to speed to what just happened. Because of the consequences, she only uses this sparingly. *'Balance Breaker': Not yet achieved, due to near lack of usage Trivia *She made a pact with Kazan, which explains her wealth of knowledge on forbidden spells. *With heels, her height is 177 cm (5 ft 9 in), and without it, 166 cm (5 ft 5 in). *Her appearance is based on the character Yoran from the game Kritika. *Her main theme is Apassionata 3rd Movement by Ludwig van Beethoven. *In DarkAkatsuk1's headcanon, she is voiced by Kana Hanazawa, well known for voicing Rize Kamishiro (Tokyo Ghoul), Marie (Persona 4), Kosaki Onodera (Nisekoi!), and Charlotte Dunois (Infinite Stratos). Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids